Un feliz cumpleaños
by SetsukaSachiko25
Summary: Hiroshi noto que todo a su alrededor estaba totalmente raro. Sus hermanos actuaban raro, sus amigos actuaban raro y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ocurría. ¿Podra descubrir finalmente lo que pasa? ¿Se llevara una sorpresa al descubrir lo que traman sus amigos? -One-shot dedicado a Roshi Matsumoto- !Feliz Cumpleaños nii-chan!


**Kari: ¡Mina! Hola a todos. Bien, aquí vengo con un pequeño One-shot, dedicado a mi nii-chan Roshi. ¡Feliz cumple, Roshi! :3. Ya sabéis, aunque seas un amargado, peleemos a veces, te regañe y nos hagamos de bromas el uno al otro siempre tratando de echar de cabeza al otro…!Te quiero nii-chan! Bien, sin más, les dejo el disclaimer y empezamos:**

"**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Tampoco me pertenece el Oc. De Roshi Matsumoto"**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Era de mañana en la ciudad Inazuma. El sol iluminaba cada rincón de la ciudad y los pájaros anunciaban con su canto, el inicio de un nuevo día. En una de las tantas casas que había, cierto chico despertaba pesadamente. Era de cabellos castaños, sus ojos eran ámbares con un cierto brillo, su piel era bronceada y su estatura era de 1.60. Su nombre era Hiroshi Matsumoto Sandoval. Escucho el sonido del despertador, mientras abría sus ojos poco a poco. Bostezo un poco para mirar el calendario.

-¡Roshi-nii!-Se escuchó de parte de su hermana mediana, la cual estaba en la planta baja de la casa.-¡Baja a desayunar o llegaremos tarde!

-¡Hai!-Contesto Hiroshi emocionado mientras sonreía.

Después de bañarse, cambiarse y peinarse un poco, bajo a desayunar a toda prisa. Sus abuelos, sonrieron mientras sus hermanos también. Hiroshi no comprendía bien, por qué tenían esas miradas, pero sin más, se sentó a desayunar.

-Te llevaras una gran sorpresa, Roshi-nii -Musito bajamente Kyoka quien era de cabello negro azabache entre lacio y ondulado hasta los hombros con dos mechones blancos, ojos negros y brillantes, piel clara y estatura normal. Al decirle eso, sonrió de manera burlona.

-¿Dijiste algo Kyoka?-Contesto Hiroshi y Kyoka negó sonriendo mientras al castaño le daba un escalofrio.

Tiempo después, caminaron rumbo al colegio. Kyoka mando una mirada a Yuriko, quien asintió disimuladamente. Claro, Hiroshi no se dio cuenta de nada, debido a que de repente vio a Touchi. La joven pelimorada le miro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras él se acercaba. Kyoka y Yuriko miraron a ambos mientras reían. Esos dos, eran pareja aunque lo negasen siempre. Mientras ellos hablaban, ambas hermanas corrieron al club de fútbol:

-¡Chicos, hoy es cumple de Roshi!-Grito Yuriko, quien era de cabellos negros azulado medio rizado hasta los hombros, piel nívea, ojos negros azulados casi dando a negro, con una estatura de 1.64 y algo desarrollada. Todos le miraron sorprendidos-¿Saben el plan?

-¿Eh?-Dijo Endo levantando la mano mientras todos comenzaban a murmurar-¿Qué plan?

-No puede ser…-Musito Kyoka llevándose una mano a la frente mientras a los demás les resbalaba una gotita estilo anime por la sien.

-Endo-sempai, dijimos que hoy le haríamos una fiesta sorpresa a Hiroshi-sempai.-Contesto Toramaru sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto!-Grito el castaño mientras todos suspiraban-¿Y dónde va a ser?

-¡En tu casa!-Contesto todo el equipo y el portero palideció mientras ponía los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Y porque en mi casa tiene que ser la fiesta de Hiroshi?!-Replico Endo a lo que Kyoka le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Grítalo más fuerte, Endo!-Dijo Kyoka mientras Goenji se cruzaba de brazos.-Al fin y al cabo, queremos que se entere.

Comenzó la discusión entre el portero y la pelinegra. Todos miraban nerviosos la escena cuando de repente, Hiroshi entro al club. Aki se apresuró a taparle la boca a Endo mientras Yuriko hacia lo mismo con Kyoka. El castaño miro con una gotita estilo anime la escena.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pregunto Hiroshi algo extrañado.

-Ya sabes, peleas matutinas y cotidianas de ambos.-Dijo Haruna señalando a Endo y Kyoka.

-¿Seguros?-Pregunto Hiroshi mirando fijamente a todos.

-Claro, no te preocupes.-Respondió el equipo y él se encogió de hombros.

El entrenamiento inicio sin que Hiroshi pudiese descifrar lo que ocurría. Eso sí, notaba que Kyoka siempre intentaba dar uno que otro balonazo al portero, cosa que ya le parecía normal. Despues de entrenar, todos partieron a clases rápidamente. El castaño miraba la ventana aburrido mientras oía al profesor explicar.

-(Que…día tan menos interesante)-Pensó con cierto aburrimiento Hiroshi mientras miraba a su alrededor.-(Haber…revisemos un poco. Goenji está atento a la clase igual que Kido, Endo se está durmiendo, Aki solo mira a Handa con una gotita en la cabeza…Un minuto…Aquí hay algo raro)

Fijo su mirada en Kyoka, quien esta vez estaba atenta a lo que el profesor. Eso era raro, ¿De cuándo a cuando ella prestaba atención a las clases? Si, era cierto, que su hermana era estudiosa y algunas veces le daba igual pero hoy…¿Estaba poniendo atención? Y aún más raro…¿No lo había llamado "Amargado"? Ella siempre solía decirle así, desde que despertaban hasta que dormían.

-Joven Matsumoto…-Escuchó decir al profesor y suspiro pesado.-Deje de distraerse y anote lo que está en la pizarra.

-Hai, sensei.-Dijo Hiroshi mientras toda la clase le miraba.

Definitivamente, no era su día hoy. En fin, se dispuso a anotar lo escrito en la pizarra y poner atención, aunque seguía pareciéndole muy aburrido el día. Cuando por fin terminaron las clases, sonrió aliviado:

-¡Por fin!-Exclamo alegre Hiroshi mientras sus hermanas le miraban divertidas.

-Nunca te oí decir eso, al salir de clases.-Le dijo Yuriko y el castaño puso una mano tras su cabeza.

-Yuri-nee, aun no me conoces bien.-Dijo Hiroshi y a Yuriko le resbalo una gotita por la sien.

-Pero yo si te conozco Roshi-nii.-Contesto Kyoka sonriendo de manera burlona.

-¿Me llamaste Roshi-nii?-Pregunto Hiroshi y la pelinegra asintió.-Tu no me llamas así a menos que planees algo.

-Vamos, vamos que ya es tarde.-Dijo Yuriko apresurando el paso nerviosa.

-¡Hai!-Contesto Kyoka apresurando el paso también.

-¡Kyoka, Yuriko, espérenme!-Exclamo Hiroshi corriendo para alcanzarles.

Al llegar a casa, dejo sus cosas y se dispuso a hacer los deberes. Tarea de Matemáticas, física, química…Que aburrido pero era necesario hacerlas para no reprobar. Eran las 3:00 de la tarde cuando escucho que Takumi entro al cuarto de Yuriko. No escuchaba bien que hablaban, un momento…¿Estaba tratando de espiar la conversación de su hermana? Eso no era propio de él. ¿Qué le pasaba? De repente, escucho la voz de Kyoka en su puerta:

-Nee, ¿Haciendo deberes?-Pregunto Kyoka al sentarse en la cama de Hiroshi.

-¿Ya los terminaste?-Exclamo Hiroshi impresionado mientras la pelinegra asentía-Haber Kyoka…¿Qué sucede?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Kyoka sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿Qué están tramando?-Dijo Hiroshi mirando fijamente a su hermana-Tu y Yuriko actúan muy raro. No me llamas "Amargado", pones atención en las clases, incluso terminaste los deberes…

-Oye, algún día tenía que cambiar de comportamiento.-Exclamo Kyoka cruzada de brazos para suspirar y levantarse.-Si quieres saber que pasa, ve hoy a las 6:00 a la casa de Endo.

-¿Y a qué iré?-Pregunto Hiroshi mientras su hermana ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Ya te dije, si quieres averiguar qué nos pasa, tienes que ir. Bien vestido, bien peinado, en pocas palabras…arreglado-Finalizo Kyoka saliendo con una media sonrisa.

Hiroshi quedo con más dudas de las que ya tenía. Suspiro pesadamente y volvió a los deberes. Cuando por fin los termino, se acostó un rato y se quedó pensando. Miro el reloj, el cual marcaba las 4:55 de la tarde. Se levantó para darse un baño. Al salir se cambió, se peinó como solía peinarse: Un estilo sencillo, rebelde, algo singular. Espero hasta que dieron las 5:45 de la tarde. Salió de casa para dirigirse al domicilio de Endo. Al llegar, la madre del chico lo hizo pasar con una sonrisa. Camino hasta el patio y al llegar, noto la decoración. De la nada, aparecieron todos y le dijeron:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Exclamo todo el equipo mientras el chico se sorprendía.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Pregunto Hiroshi cuando Aki se acercó a él.

-¿No creerás que tu cumpleaños se nos ha olvidado, verdad?-Dijo Aki sonriendo mientras todos reían.-Todos nos organizamos para organizarte una pequeña fiesta.

-Vaya, ya sabía que por algo actuaban raro.-Dijo Hiroshi y todos sonrieron.

-Bueno, pues…Comencemos la fiesta.-Exclamo Tsunami sonriendo.

La fiesta comenzó y todos se divirtieron. No faltaron los comelones de Midorikawa, Endo y Kabeyama. En un momento, Kyoka se acercó a su hermano con una sonrisa.

-Nee, feliz cumpleaños amargado.-Dijo Kyoka y el chico sonrió.

-Gracias amargada-Respondió Hiroshi y ambos rieron. Al parar de reír, el chico suspiro-Kyoka…¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

-Oye, eres mi hermano, ¿Cómo crees que dejaría esto así?-Dijo Kyoka sonriendo-Es cierto que siempre te llevo la contraria, que soy muy terca contigo, me porto mal y todo…Pero aun así eres mi hermano y me importas mucho.

-Onne-san…-Musito Hiroshi y la pelinegra asintió.

-Bien, te dejo que ahí viene Touchi.-Respondió Kyoka y camino para topar a Touchi, a quien le dijo "cuñadita".

Al llegar, Touchi le sonrió, al igual que el castaño a ella. Toda la fiesta se la pasaron juntos hasta que esta acabo. Antes de que se fueran, Touchi se acercó a Hiroshi lo beso en la mejilla para decirle:

-Feliz cumpleaños Roshi-kun.-Dijo la pelimorada mientras el castaño sonreía.

-Gracias Ai-chan.-Contesto Hiroshi algo sonrojado.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Kari: Aquí termina este One-shot. Espero que te haya gustado nii-chan, ya que en esto, hay muchas cosas que realmente son ciertas. Sé que me porto muy mal contigo a veces, pero aun así, eres mi hermano y siempre estaré ahí contigo, para apoyarte en todo. Sin más me despido, ¡Matta ne! **


End file.
